


A Tale Of Two Socks

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-02
Updated: 2009-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Yoochun never wears socks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale Of Two Socks

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'socks' challenge at [](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/)**dbsk_flashfic**

Everyone likes to make fun of the way Yoochun never seems to wear socks, but it's really not his fault. Jaejoong's a sock-hoarder, and since Yoochun shares his room, that makes Yoochun the most common victim of Jaejoong's hunt for a new pair of clean, matching socks to steal. For years he kept trying to keep hold of a pair - just one pair - for himself. Jaejoong just called it revenge for the way Yoochun always steals all his other clothes. Eventually, though, Yoochun decided that discretion was the better part of valour, and just gave up wearing socks at all.


End file.
